


movie night

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fuuinjutsu Master Umino Iruka, Humour, M/M, Slice of Life, horror movies, kakashi and kawaguchi don't like horror movies, tenzou and iruka find them amusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: the only thing that makes horror movies acceptable is having the right people to watch them with.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Tenzou/Kawaguchi Rikuo (OC)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HazelBeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBeka/gifts).



> i hope you enjoy this small present, hazel. <3
> 
> kawaguchi is hazel's OC, but she lets me play in the sandbox. i stan kawaguchi. 
> 
> enjoy~

"Isn't it late in the season to be watching a horror movie?" Kakashi asked with a grimace, glancing at the television as he followed Tenzou into the lounge, Iruka trailing behind him. The beginning screen for a horror movie was queued up on it. Everyone in the room knew that horror movies were Kakashi’s least favorite movies, much preferring the likes of _Icha_ _Icha_ and similar romcoms. 

The grin that Tenzou gave him could only be described as somewhat sadistic. "Every season is horror movie season, it's just strongest in October and we’re close enough to October for it to still count." 

"You've been around Kawaguchi too long, that sounds like something he would say,” Kakashi grumbled. 

"Hey, I heard that!" Kawaguchi shouted from the kitchen. 

"Who let him make the popcorn?" Iruka asked, looking over his shoulder toward the kitchen. 

“I can make some—” Kawaguchi’s words were cut off with a loud _POP_! and then, "Fuck! Ow! It's fine, I'm fine!” followed. 

The other three men laughed, knowing how much of a disaster Kawaguchi was in the kitchen. They all expected the popcorn to be burnt by the time it actually made it to the lounge for movie night. 

Iruka set the beer on the table in front of the couch before sitting at the end he usually occupied for their (mostly) monthly movie nights. They had missed the last one because of missions, which was why Tenzou had chosen a horror movie for the night. They were, after all, his favorite—and if he got some laughs out of watching Kawaguchi and Kakashi squirm in their seats, well, he would never admit to it. 

Kawaguchi entered the lounge carrying an obnoxiously large bowl of popcorn while shaking his other hand. 

“You okay?” Iruka asked with a small laugh. 

“Popcorn is dangerous,” he replied with a pout. Tenzou took his hand, placing a discreet and gentle kiss to it. 

The rest of them settled into the couch, Kakashi next to Iruka, then Kawaguchi, and finally Tenzou on the other end. It was a spacious couch, but with four grown men on it, it was a little bit of a tight squeeze. 

Kawaguchi immediately clung to Tenzou, tucked under the man’s arm and easily able to shove his entire face into Tenzou’s neck when things became too much on screen. The man had no qualms about letting Tenzou protect him from the fictional monsters, though Iruka had privately joked to Kakashi one night that he thought it was just so Kawaguchi could cuddle Tenzou. Kakashi had laughed, telling his partner that Kawaguchi would unabashedly cuddle Tenzou even if they weren’t watching a horror movie. 

Kakashi—the only other one of their group who was absolutely terrified of horror movies—on the other hand, refused to admit his fear until well into the movie. Every. Time. The jounin would start the evening slouched on the couch with his arms crossed, the picture of petulance at being “forced” to watch such a movie, but within a half hour his feet would be up on the table in front of the couch, despite the looks he received from both Tenzou and Iruka (really, they both knew his manners weren’t the greatest). Kakashi refused to admit, every time, that he put his feet up so that the monsters that inevitably lurked beneath the couch wouldn’t get him. He wasn’t a child after all. 

This evening was no different. Iruka eyed Kakashi from his peripheral while he tucked his legs up under him, sitting cross-legged on the couch as he always did. The bend of his knee rested on top of Kakashi’s thigh, though it did little to soothe Kakashi. 

As the movie played, Iruka watched the tension spread through Kakashi’s body. After almost an hour, Iruka took pity his partner, reaching for his hand to thread their fingers. Kakashi jumped at the touch, barely perceivable, but Iruka had been expecting it. Kakashi looked at Iruka, his grey eye just a little too wide to successfully pull off his usual bored look. Iruka gave him a small smile in return, trying to hide the laughter that lit his eyes. 

“I don’t get how you can like these movies,” Kakashi mumbled. 

“You’re a jounin, have faced down numerous enemy-nin, and a horror movie scares you?” Tenzou replied. 

“Enemy-nin are solid; I can stab them. Or chidori them. Ghosts, not so much.” 

Iruka laughed, “You could always put them in a barrier.” 

The three other men turned to Iruka, Kawaguchi asking with a glimmer of hope, “Would that work?” 

“We could find out,” Tenzou shrugged. 

“NO!” Kawaguchi and Kakashi shouted, looking at Tenzou in terror. He laughed at them, though he did tighten his arm just a little around Kawaguchi in apology. Iruka rubbed Kakashi’s arm in sympathy. 

“In theory, it could work,” Iruka said quietly. “If a person leaves a chakra traces after death—with the working theory being that chakra and the soul are connected—one could theoretically trap the chakra trace in the barrier, therefore trapping the ghost in the barrier.” 

The three men looked at Iruka again. 

“Why have you put this much thought into it?” Kakashi asked slowly. 

“Because I’m a seals master and I enjoy finding the strangest ways to use barriers,” Iruka said matter-of-factly, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. 

“Right,” Kawaguchi said before turning to Kakashi, “Remind me never to get on your boyfriend’s shit-list.” 

Iruka smiled at the two men, but there was a little too much teeth for it to be comforting. All of them knew better than to piss off a seals master, but especially _this_ seals master. 

“Enough chattering, let’s finish the movie,” Tenzou said, directing everyone’s attention back to the screen just as the main character turned around to find a grotesque ghost rushing them, its mouth hanging open in a truly terrifying manner while screaming. 

Kakashi jumped, turning his head away from the screen. Kawaguchi buried his face into Tenzou’s neck, mumbling, “Tell me when it’s over.” 

“Seriously, Iruka, how do you watch this and laugh?” Kakashi asked Iruka, who was smirking at the screen. 

Iruka flicked his eyes up to Kakashi, “I work with pre-genin all day, five days a week. Nothing is more terrifying than those monsters when they have sharp, pointy objects.” 

Kakashi had to concede. It was true. 

* 

By the end of the movie, Kawaguchi was still wrapped under Tenzou’s arm, but had fallen asleep against the man’s shoulder. Kakashi was leaning against Kawaguchi in a light doze, and Iruka was against Kakashi’s shoulder. They looked like dominoes that had been tipped over. 

Tenzou looked at the three men next to him, shaking his head fondly. He wondered how he had ended up here, but decided to not question it too much, too happy being surrounded by the people he called his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> the theory regarding ghosts and barrier seals goes to hazel - did she know why i asked her if barrier seals work on ghosts? no, but she answered me anyway. <3
> 
> if you want to see more of kawaguchi (and really, he's quite hilarious and lovable), check out [At a Snail's Pace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758855/chapters/65278870), [From the Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353178/chapters/12362576), and [Bleed Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036728). 
> 
> did i use this as an opportunity to plug Hazel's works? yes, yes i did. no regrets; her writing is amazing.
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com).


End file.
